


Suchy ocean, suche usta, żyły puste

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [8]
Category: Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Community: Mirriel, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Skumbrie w tomacie, fandom mi nie napisał, i nic dziwnego, moje id mi wybacza, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, skacząca chronologia, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: "Wilcze zęby, oczy siwe", by zacytować klasyka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trylogia, Sienkiewicz, implied Bohun/Kmicic - znaczy, Bohun/Kmicic całkiem, tylko wyciemnione i żadnych tam szczegółów. Króciutkie, więc, niestety, nie dość dobrze rozwinięte. Ale może kto inny podchwyci? 
> 
> Napisane na mirrielową oddolną akcję Skumbrie-w-tomacie., do prompta Andromedy. Promptem było Zbigniew Herbert, Wilki.
> 
> Ponieważ żyli prawem wilka  
> Historia o nich głucho milczy  
> Pozostał po nich w białym śniegu  
> Żółtawy mocz i ślad ich wilczy.
> 
> Przegrali bój we własnym domu  
> Kędy zawiewał sypki śnieg  
> Nie było komu z łap wyjmować cierni  
> I gładzić ich zmierzwioną sierść.
> 
> Nie opłakała ich Elektra  
> Nie pogrzebała Antygona  
> I będą tak przez całą wieczność  
> We własnym domu wiecznie konać
> 
> Ponieważ żyli prawem wilka  
> Historia o nich głucho milczy  
> Pozostał po nich w kopnym śniegu  
> Ich gniew, ich rozpacz i ślad ich wilczy.

1.  
  
     — Najazdy na ziemie sułtana się urządza? Pokój, z takim trudem przez szlachtę polską wywalczony, w hazard stawia?  
     Siwe oczy, wilczy, obnażający zęby uśmiech. Zdrowe zęby. Bardzo zdrowe. Jak na drapieżcę w pełni sił przystało.  
     Bohun nie bał się ani zębów, ani butnego, gniewnego spojrzenia. Szlachetka z Litwy – Lach, psia jucha – był na jego terenie. I lepiej, żeby o tym pamiętał. Dla niego lepiej, Bohunowi wsio jedno. Tylko nie chciał zaczynać burd w tym domu. Właścicielowi był wiele dłużny. Ale jeśli będzie trzeba...  
     — Panowie polscy przed chanem i sułtanem gną się, jak kłosy zbóż. Jak zające przed nagonką umykają — sarknął. — Podczas gdy Ukraina cała w jasyr idzie! Lud błaga ochrony, a dostaje nahajką przez plecy! Prawdziwy pan by na to nie pozwolił... prawdziwy pan poszedłby na Turka, na tego lwa, sierść mu osmalił, zęby powybijał i w naszyjniku nosił!  
     Karczma zawyła z uznaniem. Rozległ się łopot stóp, szczęk wysuwanych noży, trzask wznoszonego i tłuczonego szkła. Tamten zmrużył oczy. Nie cofnął się.  
     — Że niby wy, Kozacy, prawdziwymi panami jesteście? A szlachta polska to co niby?  
     Teraz uśmiechnął się Bohun.  
     — Wolałbym nie mówić, coby delikatnego zdrowia pana nie turbować — przeciągał zgłoski, drwiąco naśladując litewski akcent.  
     I kiedy chwilę później – mniej jak pacierz zmówić – wytaczał się na dwór, z szablą w dłoni, spodniami mocniej sznurem ściśniętymi w pasie, zębami wściekle wyszczerzonymi, wtedy nawet samego siebie nie potrafił przekonać, że nie sprowokował tego pojedynku.  
  
-3.  
  
Kmicic nie pamiętał, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, czy jeszcze w trakcie tureckiego najazdu, czy już po – po Kamieńcu, po Michale, po tym, jak Rzeczpospolita straciła największego ze swoich rycerzy, a Jędrek obiecał sobie, że przynajmniej raz na pół dekady pojedzie na Ukrainę, psubratów mordować, mścić przyjaciela.  
     Starał się trzymać szlachty, ale mimo lat z Oleńką, nie zawsze do niej pasował. Dzikość czaiła się za jego uśmiechem, pożoga w oczach. Kiedy brał języka, to jednego, resztę słał do diabła. Zwykle długą, ciężką drogą. Szlachta sarkała na to niekiedy, zwłaszcza ta z Korony. Kmicic niewiele sobie z tego robił. Tamci nie widzieli. Nie stracili. Nie rozumieli.  
     Kozacy rozumieli aż za dobrze. Andrzeja brzydziły ich opowieści o gwałtach na kobietach, o mordowaniu branek, bo fantazja ich naszła, bo zielona Ukraina się przypomniała, opowieści o rezaniu i prześciganiu się w okrucieństwie. Ale przecież wracał do nich i słuchał, słuchał i pozwał płynąć wspomnieniom, płynąć wódce, burzyć się krwi.  
  
+1.  
  
Przyjechali z intencją walki, Bohun tak kląłby się i na Sądzie Ostatecznym. Ale nie wyjęli nawet dobrze szabel, a już ich zaproszono na wieczerzę, „sokoła i jego brata”, bo skoro z nim przyjechał, to przyjaciel, chociaż Lach. Na próżno Jurko tłumaczył, że o pojedynek chodziło, służba i rezydenci sprytnie wykładali, że pojedynkować się szlachetni panowie mogą jutro, mogą i w nocy, byle po wieczerzy, bo ta wszak gotowa i stygnie, alkohol już paruje, piwo mają przednie, a wino węgierskie, z zapasów sułtana psubrata zdobyte.  
     A potem, kiedy już zjedli i popili, mrużąc oczy i posyłając sobie przez stół uśmiechy ostre jak ich własne szable, potem, gdy chutor już usnął albo się spił, potem, gdy wytoczyli się na dwór – z intencją pojedynku, jakżeby inaczej – między jedną obelgą a drugą Bohun dopadł tamtego, przycisnął do studni, pochylił nad cembrowiną.  
     — Gore mnie, gore — szeptał, szukając jego ust, szarpiąc zębami skórę na podbródku. — Utopię cię i honor stracę... Cóżeś mi zadał, laski czarowniku?  
  
2.  
  
Malutkie kółeczka. Wycofywanie się, obrona, ale taka, która chwytała, odbijała każdą próbę cięcia. Do Bohuna wracały wspomnienia. Walczył już z kimś, kto fechtował w ten sposób.  
     Dlatego gdy tamten się skulił, zamarkował potknięcie czy trafienie, Bohun był przygotowany. Zastawił klatkę piersiową, spokojnie, przemyślał następne ruchy. Spróbował wyprowadzić kontrę. Jego przeciwnik też był przecie zręczny. Wybronił się – ale ruch jego szabli był już szerszy, mniej spokojny. Jurko dostrzegł szansę, zaczął atakować silniej, szybciej, burzą ciosów padających ze wszystkich kierunków.  
     Tamten odbijał, ale znać było, że nie w smak mu obrona. Wolałby atakować, miał to wypisane na twarzy – i czytał w nim Bohun jak w księdze. Wystarczyło śledzić nie tylko błyski szabli, ale też stal w oczach przeciwnika, reagować.  
     Byli równi, uświadamiał to sobie z każdą sekundą. Byli równi, więc o wygranej przesądzi błąd, chwila rozproszenia, nie umiejętności. Uśmiechnął się. Cierpliwości miał teraz dużo, nauczył się, cierpiąc Lachów.  
  
-2.  
  
Kmicic zaczął go szukać, tego kozackiego watażki, jego ciemnych, pustych oczu. Bardziej niż innych. Klął jego i siebie, nie wiedział, czemu i po co, ale znajdował się co parę dni w otoczeniu jego ludzi, w chatach, gdzie wiedział, że tamten przesiaduje. Znajdował się nieomylnie, jak rzeka znajduje swoje ujście. Bez woli czy chęci.  
     Kozacy zauważyli. Ale milczeli. Szła za nim ciemna sława, sława podjazdów, wyrżniętych oddziałów wroga, umiejętnego szarpania armii. Może nawet ta ze szwedzkiej wojny, chociaż Kmicic nie łatwo podawał swoje nazwisko. Kolejny ze starych, najstarszych nawyków.  
  
+2.  
  
     — Nie pierwszy to twój raz. — Kmicic zlizał krew z pogryzionej wargi.  
     — Ani twój. Jesteś żołnierz, widać. Lata poza domem. A ciało ma swoje grzeszne potrzeby. — Kozak przeżegnał się szybko. Lewą dłonią.  
     Prawa wślizgiwała się pod kaftan, rozplątywała już Jędrzejowi spodnie.  
     — Na mnie żona czeka na Litwie. — Kmicic przyłożył zęby do ucha tamtego, zacisnął. — Ale twoja? Niedaleko być musi.  
Tamten stężał na chwilę.  
     — Kochałem raz kobietę — syknął, szarpiąc materiał, wypychając do przodu biodra. — Dawno. Przysiągłem, że nigdy jej nie zdradzę, nigdy innej znał nie będę. A mdłe ciało — powtórzył z jakimś ponurym dowcipem — ma swoje potrzeby.  
  
3.  
  
Woda była lodowata, bolała jak cios głazem. Bohunowi zbrakło tchu, ale i jego przeciwnik, również potraktowany zawartością wiadra, słaniał się na nogach. Podparł się o ścianę karczmy.  
     — Hospody pomyłuj! — krzyczała kobieta, ta, która właśnie oblała ich wodą. — Bitwy mi w obejściu urządzają, psubraty! A żeby was – do domu, do garnizonów, precz, córka moja przy nadziei, na krew patrzeć nie może, precz!  
     Ktoś z jego ludzi doskoczył, zdzielił kobietę w twarz. Upadła. Podszedł, zadarł na niej spódnicę. Bohun otrzeźwiał, doskoczył, warknięciem i kopniakami przepędził tamtego. Miał dług u właściciela tego domu. Nie chciał krwi zatruć nienawiścią.  
     A może i na dobre wyszło, że baba ten pojedynek przerwała. Kto wie, komu Boży wyrok błąd popełnić by kazał.  
     — Następnym razem, Lachu. — Splunął na ziemię, ślina była gęsta.  
     — Satysfakcji teraz żądam. — Tamten odsunął się już od ściany. — Następnego razu wszak może nie być.  
     — To miejże swoją satysfakcję, ale nie tutaj. Tutaj niewiasty i dzieci, i bydło, strach tak... — Bohun teraz dopiero czuł, jak bardzo znużył go ten pojedynek. Pot lał się strumieniami z jego pleców, wpadał solą do oczu. — Znam chutor niedaleko. Słowem ręczę, że nic cię w nim złego nie spotka, jeśli po uczciwą walkę przyjdziesz..  
  
-1.  
  
Sprowokował go, wiedział. Nawet przed sobą nie ukrywał, że celowo, chociaż bez planu. Jak rzeka szuka ujścia, nie pytając, po co, z czyjego rozkazu. Może chciał po prostu przerwać to nieznośne, narastające w nim napięcie. Niech się dzieje co chce, byle się działo cokolwiek.  
     Kozacy chełpili się akurat ostatnim wypadem na ziemie Turka. Dumni byli, dumni i pijani. Kmicic łyknął wódki, walnął szklanicą o stół i wstał.  
  
+3.  
  
Wciągał buty, zębami ściągał sznur przy spodniach. Cicho. Rzeka płynie do ujścia, wilk szuka zwierzyny. Żadne z nich nie strzępi języka.  
     — Jurko mnie. — Rozległo się za jego plecami. — Jurko Bohun.  
     Andrzej, brat niemal Skrzetuskiemu i Helenie, zamarł. Ale nie sięgnął po nóż.  
     — A tebe?  
     Kmicicowi gonitwa myśli przeleciała przez głowę. A nuż diabeł kozacki znał i Janowych przyjaciół? Ale i nietrudno byłoby odsłonić Jędrzejowe kłamstwo, wystarczyłoby, żeby się tamten kogokolwiek z wojsk Korony spytał...  
     — Andrzej na chrzcie dali. A na nazwisko mojego ojca jeszczem sobie nie zasłużył.  
     Nie sądził, by tamten miał dopytywać. I nie omylił się.  
     — Wy tu często bywacie.  
     — Teraz. Do siebie na Litwę nie za długo wracam. — Kmicic obrócił głowę, spojrzał.  
     Tamten – Bohun – obnażył zęby w leniwym, na wpół zaspanym uśmiechu.  
     — To się jeszcze obaczym, jak Hospodyn ześle, Lachu.  
     Andrzej powinien teraz bąknąć „tak”, pożegnać się, przeżegnać ich obu i wyjść, i nigdy nie wracać. Wrócić na Litwę, a za kolejne pięć lat przyjechać w inny zakątek Ukrainy. Po drodze noc przeleżeć krzyżem przed ołtarzem, wyspowiadać się, hojnie fundować kościoły oraz kapliczki.  
     Ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się wilczo i w jego „jak Bóg da” była obietnica.


End file.
